Artifacts
Sky Possession: Meluk Slot: Slotless Aura: Conjuration Description: Sky is a Pocket world made by a unknown individual. It is capable of holding any object and any amount of objects. The wielder of skys number of hit dice influence the size of objects they are capable of placing into or taking out of sky. The size of the objects The Crown of False Kings Possession: N/A Slot: Head Aura: Conjuration and Alignment of Holder Description: Any creature which can wear and gain the approval of the The Crown of False Kings is granted fast healing equal to their hit dice. A creature that is reduced to seven times their negative hit points must make a will save equal to 10 + their hit dice or be controlled by the crown. A creature which deepens their faith in the crown by approaching death wholeheartedly and reducing their hit points to negative levels at least three times gains the ability to have a doppelganger of their greatest faith help them in all endeavors. This doppelganger can use all their spells The Axe of Macello Possession: Bes Slot: Weapon Aura: Necromancy Description: Wielder Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Improved grapple, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes. Each time the Axe tastes the blood of a enemy the enhancement bonus increases by +1. Once the enhancement bonus reaches +5 it begins to increase the wielders strength up to +5 at a +5/+5 bonus the axe begins to transform the wielder. After the Axe tastes blood enough times at full bonus it will offer the user an increase in power by merging body and soul with the individual. The weapon can then become any weapon whose damage will be one size category larger than the original. The weapon is constantly at a +5 keening. This merging of body and flesh grants the user a DR 5/ blood. In any round that the body leaches blood the DR is lost. On drinking blood the wielder heals for a single hit dice + con and increases the wielders strength by 1. This bonus cannot exceed +10 to strength and can only happen once a round. If put under soul crushing pressure the DM can determine if Macello's true spirit can gain control of the body of the wielder of The Axe of Macello Battle Suit of False Gods Possession: Quetzali Slot: All Aura: Transmutation and Alignment of Wielder Intelligence 27 Wisdom 20 Charisma 18 Description: Allows the possessor of the item to wield items of one size category larger than themselves without a penalty but doesn't allow the user to pick up any equipment aside from rings and amulets. has the ability to emulate magical abilities of slotted items it possesses by using magical sources of wealth and power. Has a natural armor of 9. Staff of the Duke of Education Possession: Izel Slot: Weapon Aura: Schools of Stored Spells Description: Holds 9 spells of up to tenth level. Can cast a spell out of the staff as a standard action or a swift action is the metamagic that allows it is applied. Heart Crystal of the Nether Hands Possession: N/A Slot: Exchanged body Part. Aura: Conjuration Description: Gives the Users a 40ft spread of Black Tentacles on the body that use the wielders caster level as their cmb and have a +13 bonus due to strength. Any black tentacle that succeeds on grappling a foe deals 4d6 +13 damage to the grappled creature. Instead the wielder may use a successful grapple check to relocate a creature to known location within the distance that dimension door would function. The 40ft spread is constant but can be adjusted or retracted as a standard action. The wielder may also attempt skill checks and strength checks with the tentacles using their strength. Any feats or metamagics that could usually apply to black tentacles may apply the black tentacles granted by this time but can not exceed a spell level of 9. This effect is considered a level 6 spell. The black tentacles may be attacked Each black tentacle is considered to have a tenth the health of the wielder and can be destroyed individually. The artifact makes an unlimited number of tentacles in area. Liquid Metal of the Deep Forge Possession: N/A Slot: Head Aura: Conjuration and Alignment of Holder Description: Any creature which can wear and gain the approval of the The Crown of False Kings is granted fast healing equal to their hit dice. A creature that is reduced to seven times their negative hit points must make a will save equal to 10 + their hit dice or be controlled by the crown. Demonhearts Blood Blade Possession: Istar Slot: Slotless Aura: All Description: Liquid Metal of the Deep Forge Is capable of replicating any armor or weapon the holder can think of. It possesses the memories that the wielder has experience with it and previous wielders have experienced. Jarvis can only bond with Good creatures. Given magical sources of energy like a wish, or pure magic can replicate higher cost weapons and armor including magical weapons and armor up to 4 times the cost on a single item. Given a Intelligent magical source of energy that jarvis consumes he further power up and as such is currently able to replicate a weapon and armor at 5x cost or 7.5x cost of a single item.